


Z otchłani do ciszy

by herbatka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatka/pseuds/herbatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Bo Filiemu też należy się pożegnanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z otchłani do ciszy

Wspina się z dna piekieł. Nie piekieł, z głębin kopalni. Gdyby spojrzeć w dół, widać tylko czerń. Ściany zbudowane ze skał są lodowato zimne, gładkie, na załamaniach odbijają delikatne promienie światła.

Zdawało się, że słyszy echa rozmów, kątem oka dziwne, barwne obrazy, tak jak potrafi być barwne pole wojenne. Ale idzie dalej, ku górze, ku źródłowi światła i źródłowi nadziei.

Dociera do wyłomu i wpina się na niego. Choć wcześniej wydawało mu się, że droga trwała wieczność, teraz, że nie dłużej niż kilkunastometrowy spadek. Kładzie się na ziemi i zamyka oczy Dotarł do celu swojego przeznaczenia.

– Spoczywaj w pokoju – słyszy.


End file.
